five_nights_at_treasure_island_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned island: Its second rise
Abandoned island: The second rise is a sequel to FNaTI. Story 10 years since FNaTI took place, Jake was dared to go back on the island, cuz Greg wanted him to check ''something ''out. Suits Rotten PN. Mickey Rotten Disembodied Rotten Acephalus Rotten PN. Minnie Rotten Suicide Mouse Rotten Face Rotten Oswald Rotten Ortensia Undying Henry God Phone calls Night 1 Hello, hey Jake, its me! Greg greggity greg. So uhh... i heard that the toons that haunted you in that place for a week have risen again!!! So i had this dream, where i was on the treasure island, and this WHITE FIGURE came up to me and said "I am god, i have returned. And let my CHILDREN end humanity, and live in a small but big world!!!". Then these dusty suits showed up and jumped at me and i woke up. Pretty crazy right...? Lisa even called me and told me about her dream, and that it was exactly the SAME!!! but i felt something was wrong... it was a warning... so i have this note that i got today, so i will read it out loud. Here is what it says "GREG, READ ThIS TO JAkE... MICKeT WILL GET THROUGH tHe LEFT dOOR, SO MAke LOuD NOICE... SCreAM AND HE WILL Go AwAy!!! DONALd WILL ApPEAR ON yOUR DESK, SO uSe the TASER ON HIM!!!" its creepy, so im signing out. Bye!!! Night 2 Sup Jake, im back, and got another letter. Now, i learned that Lisa died 2 years ago, and when i called Lisa... i wasnt calling Lisa. So i think i was calling the ghost of Lisa...? ITS SPOOKY!!! So i got another letter as i said that was written 2 years ago!!! well, the mailman said so. So here it goes. "GOOfY CANT SEe BUT CAN Hear, AND FEeL. USE THE TasER ON HIM" it looks like lisas handwriting, so im sceptical about this stuff. See yah later, aligator. Night 3 Im hiding in the closet... I think she cant find me... remember... Minnie hates noice... and oswald hates getting shoked... Suicide mouse likes to be shoked... i think... oh no... AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH... Night 4 I... i survived... Jake... GET OFF THAT ISLAND!!! you cant stay there... it will take you... it will make you a part of itself... oh wait... you wanna stay? hehe... i knew you were THAT STUPID to stay there... we need you... it was all a plan... i helped you survive. I KILLED LISA, AND YOU CANT STOP ME CUZ IM DEAD!!! FACE AND ORTENSIA HATE NOICE, SO SCREAM MY CHILD. HAHAHAHAHAHAHa... Night 5 Run... the red man is on loose... Endings Bad ending: If you just play the game normal then you will get the bad ending. God will appear in the room and hold you by the neck, killing you. You will then be turned into a suit. Good ending: If you decide to go to the pirate caverns, and find a weird knife, you will need to return and play the game normaly. When you finish the last night, God will appear in the office. But instead, you will stab it and exit the island, going to continue continue a normal life... Pirate caverns A broken down version of the original pirate caverns from fnati. You will need to avoid Henry which will roam the caverns. You can find a key and use it to open a box with a knife inside it. Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Games